Victoriously Charmed
by deantheghostlydemonslayer
Summary: Today was an average every day Cole related chaos. This time he kidnapped a never before seen long time friend of the Halliwell sisters and tried to make her his queen. Told from her boyfriends point of view. This is my very first fanfic. Reviews welcomed


It was quite…too quiet. This could only mean something debacle. Becoming frightened, I glided my wheelchair to all of the windows throughout the mansion to see if I was capable of seeing someone or something demonic.

When I arrived at the back entrance my worst nightmare was coming true. My girlfriend, Raven, was being dragged away by a demon commonly known as The Source. His actual name is Cole Turner. Raven informed me about him approximately 2 years ago. From what she told me I could easily distinguish him by the way his eyes went from vibrant flames to midnight black simultaneously.

As if it was an instinct my immediate decision was to call Raven's good friend Trina. She knows all about Cole. She knows 3 sisters that are very helpful in this type of situation. They are commonly known as the Charmed Ones. I took my cell phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and dialed her number.

"Hello" Trina joyously uttered on the other end.

"Trina I am going to need your assistance. Raven has been kidnapped by Cole." I replied in a panicked tone.

"The Source! I will call for Leo. We should all arrive at your place shortly. Don't worry Luke, everything is going to be alright." She reassured me.

Leo from what I have been told is an Elder. An individual screaming his name can get him for his help with their troubles. He is the husband of one of the sisters. I believe her name is Piper. Leo broke a plethora of rules that Elders must obtain when he married her. Elders can't get married to anyone or any form creature for that matter. In my opinion, he has an extremely difficult job. He takes care of anyone in severe need of help. Mainly he looks over Charges .A Charge is a person an Elder watches everyday. He also helps people called Innocents. Basically, an Innocent is someone that you help one time and that would be it. In this case Raven and I are considered the Innocents.

Suddenly I heard the door being rammed upon. I quickly glided my wheels across the floor and peered through the window. I noticed three very attractive women. Along with them was a man in his thirties. He must have been Leo. Since I knew they were not harmful I opened the door and quickly invited them inside.

"Hello Luke. We have come to help. This is Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and this gentleman here is Leo." Trina announced as she introduced them individually.

"It is so nice for us to finally get acquainted. Trina and Raven have told me so much about you. My only desire is that it would have been under more enjoyable and unforced circumstances." I said.

"Thanks and yes it is nice for us to finally meet. There is no need to give a long descriptive speech or ask a plethora of questions right now though. I had a premonition. I know exactly what happened, probably more than you do since I saw you enter at the end." Phoebe uttered in confidence. " Leo will inform you on what I know but right now we have to prepare for our upcoming adventure. Trina has told us that Raven is some sort of witch, Wiccan I believe, Can you show us where she keeps her paraphernalia?"

"Yes, I would be delighted to. Right this way." I said as I led them to the elevator. Raven has her own floor of the mansion for her witchcraft necessities.

The elevator is larger than an average one that you would see anywhere else. Inside is a black carpet. The walls and ceiling alter to fit whatever it is that your heart desires. Right now all I can see is Raven's beautiful face. I visualize her silky smooth long black hair and her gorgeous silvery gray eyes. I miss her so much that it is excruciatingly painful to hold back the tears. Eventually they trickle down my cheeks. Missing a loved one is the absolute worst thing that can happen to someone. I am trying my best to stay calm and brave until everything is back to normal. By the time my vision fully engulfed my head we arrived at our destination.

One by one we all stepped out into the gigantic room. On the surrounding walls Raven put a charm so they look like the night sky. This suits her well because of her fondness for the color black. In one section of the room is every ingredient you could ever need for a potion. Opposite the ingredients section is a sitting area and a television. One of the walls is taken up entirely by a bookshelf filled with books. They are all on every aspect of Wicca possible. In the center of the room is a humongous cauldron. Once the guests were no longer awestruck Phoebe broke the silence.

"Alright, Piper, what I would like you to do is write spells for any sort of situation we could possibly need them for. Paige, I want you to look in the Book of Shadows for protective and vanquishing potions. Once you find some, together we can gather the proper ingredients and make the potions. Leo what I need you to do is inform Luke on what he doesn't know. Ok everyone lets get going." she practically ordered us.

"How about we take and go sit down. Follow me." I said as I led Leo to the couch. "So what don't I know, Leo?"

"Well, Cole has taken your girlfriend to the Underworld. I don't know if you know this or not but Raven is one of the most powerful witches in the world. To my knowledge, the only people more powerful are Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Cole himself. We are almost certain that he is trying to make Raven his queen. We also see that he has gained some new powers. He used those powers to get to her with ease. But don't worry with the power of three and a power stronger than any other getting her back should be easy. Do you know what that power is that is so strong?" I nodded my head no when he asked me this. "Its love my friend. Your love will help us the most." He said comforting me.

"Thanks Leo. I feel much better now. Leo if it is ok may I ask you how you will be able to help exactly?" I said in curiosity.

"Well to start with I was the one who alerted the sisters when our help was needed. What I will be able to do when we get down to the Underworld is use my healing powers if anyone becomes injured or weak. Basically, I will be the doctor for the time being. None of us really know what will happen while down there since Cole is stronger than ever." He informed me.

"Oh, I wasn't sure about your ability to heal people. That sounds like a very interesting ability to have." By now I was becoming overwhelmed with information. Leo and I watched TV and helped the sisters in any way we were capable of. The process of preparation took much longer than I would have expected. I start getting very anxious to see Raven again.

Roughly two hours later everything was finally prepared for the adventure. Trina put a spell on the compartment underneath my wheelchair. It was necessary so our items would not get stolen or fall out. Personally I think she did a good job.

Piper gave the instructions on how to get to our destination. "Luke, the only way we can get to the Underworld is if we orb there. Since you do not have the power to orb what I need you to do is hold on to Phoebe and Paige's hands. Together they will use their powers to orb you down to the Underworld. Everyone ready?"

"Yes" We all bellowed simultaneously. I grabbed onto Phoebe and Paige's hands. I noticed a blue and white light come over me. The next thing I knew I was in some sort of ancient tunnel. It was composed entirely out of dirt. There were vibrantly painted carvings on the ceiling. On the walls were burn marks, scratches, indentations, and dried blood. As we crept along I observed some peculiar looking creatures posing as guards down other tunnels that led off from the one I was in. Some of the guards had the appearance of humans.

After approximately 5 minutes of sneaking around, Leo's power for sensing people in danger, and dodging the guards we found the appropriate tunnel. Piper used her power to vanquish the guard. Anxiously and cautiously I opened the large golden door.

On the other side of that door was someone I wasn't quite expecting to be looking at. My original thought was that this was a holding chamber but I was proved wrong. Directly in front of us was Cole sitting on his throne. He was only perceptible because he was levitating. In front of his throne was at least three-dozen of his strongest and wisest colleagues. There were goblins, zombies, warlocks, avatars, and most of all demons like Cole himself.

"I have been expecting you." Cole articulated evilly. "I see you have successfully overcome my guards. What fools they are. I will confront them later. But now…"I cut him off right there.

"What have you done with Raven?" I bellowed at the top of my voice with rage.

"Ah yes, the girl that thought she could defeat me. I must say that she put up quite a fight. She was no match for me though. I have her under a spell making her think her destiny is to be my queen. I believe she is getting ready for the ceremony as we speak." Cole said.

"Now guys!" I yelled

"Army attack!" Cole ordered.

Instantly I grabbed a shielding potion and threw it on the ground in front of me as fireballs and other magical power related objects flew all around me. To see if it worked I dove in front of a demon as he threw a fireball. He was caught off guard when it bounced off of me immediately killing him. Looking around the room I noticed that a large portion of Cole's army was vanquished. I would guess that there is only 15 demonic creature left alive. The Charmed Ones made it seem like it was an effortless duty to vanquish such a large group so quickly. Noticing that they had Cole distracted I decided to search the room for a door or a secret passage that would lead me to Raven. Behind Cole was a steel door with two warlocks guarding it. Confidently and circumspectly I sneaked around advancing toward them. When they threw a ball of electricity at me it bounced off my shield and vanquished them. By now I was quietly chuckling because I was amused at their shocked faces.

Advancing through the door I approached some sort of chamber. Examining my surroundings I saw Raven. She was lying on the floor unconscious. Cole must have not wanted her to get away because she had chains around her ankles. I quickly slipped them off her feet. It took a couple minutes along with some pleading and gentle shaking to wake her up.

"Luke?" She questioned weakly and sleepily.

" Oh, Raven your alive! I was afraid Cole would kill you. Wait a second, you knew it was me?" I was so happy to see her it was unbelievable.

"Of course I do, honey. Why wouldn't I?" She smirked as she pulled me into a hug. "I knew you would come save me."

"That kidnapping jerk Cole said he put you under a spell, that's all. It must have worn off while you were sleeping. I wouldn't have been able to get here if it weren't for some help. Come on sweetheart, they are in the next room making their best attempt to defeat Cole right outside that door." I informed her as I gestured towards the door behind us. "Would you like me to carry you until you recover your strength? No need to worry about being hurt. I have a shield surrounding me." I told her with kindness.

"Yes please and thanks for everything, Luke" Raven muttered.

"Your welcome, baby" I replied as I lifted her onto my lap and securely wrapped her arms around my neck. We left the room and went back to the midst of the battle. It was the Charmed Ones against Cole now. The sisters were trying all their powers, potions, and spells but nothing seemed to be working. They were in the middle of another spell when Leo orbed in front of us from the other side of the room.

"Luke, the sisters are not powerful enough. They want Raven's help." Leo practically begged.

"I might be able to sneak around behind him and vanquish him that way but you are going to have to use your powers to repair my strength." At the end of her sentence Leo put his hand over her heart. A golden light came from his hand and before the light stopped Raven look as good as new. She got up off of my lap and thanked Leo for his help. Slowly she tiptoed behind Cole and using the same power as Piper but stronger she surprised Cole and immediately vanquished him for all eternity.

"You really are powerful." A voice said from behind the three of us. We turned around to find Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Trina.

"Yes I am quite powerful. I assume you are the Charmed Ones. It is nice to meet you." Raven smirked because of their compliment.

"It is nice to meet you too. We are just glad you are ok." They said.

"It couldn't have been done without your help. You should all be proud of yourselves. How about we take and get out of here." Raven told them.

Together we all orbed back to the mansion. There we had a feast to celebrate the victory. There was music and tons of food. We danced, had fun and relaxed for the rest of the night. From that day on we worked together fighting demons and became extremely close friends.

What did you think? Should I do a sequel or maybe a prequel? Please R and R!


End file.
